Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Mercedes, Puck, and Santana. Starting off in the McKinley High Hallways and eventually ending up in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, the whole group is hungover from Rachel's party two nights before the performance, and drunk from Artie's Bloody Mary. The song is performed in preparation for their Alcohol Awareness Week performance. Will later comments that they look drunk for real; being unaware that they are under the influence of alcohol. Lyrics Artie (with New Directions): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol) Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Puck (with New Directions): I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep (Insi-i-ide, don't li-i-ie now) Mercedes with New Directions: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking we can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: Ooh yeah, yeah) Artie with New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (New Directions: Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie (New Directions): Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (On me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (Tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (Gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (Show you) What you been missing in your Li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide Mercedes with New Directions (with Puck): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Mercedes (Santana): See where we can be if we press fast forward (Oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it yeah (Oooh) Artie with New Directions: Fill another cup up (and Puck: Feeling on your butt what?) You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in) Artie with New Directions (Mercedes): Blame it on the goose, (Blame it on the goose) got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (Yeah) Got you feeling dizzy (Alcohol woo) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie and Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cup Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie (Mercedes): In the sky (In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Up high) Puck and Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie (Mercedes): Tell them bye (Buh-bye) Hold your drinks up high (High) Artie with New Directions (Mercedes): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Artie and Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): Blame it on the blue top (Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (Hey) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Gallery Alcohol1.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol15.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol4.png Alcohol5.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol8.png Alcohol9.png Mike blameit1.jpg Mike blameit2.jpg Mike blameit3.jpg Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg 0R7ww9OU12k- -glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol-music-video.jpg Blame It Alcohol_Glee.jpg blameitglee.jpg glee214 433.jpg 180px-Mike_blameit1.jpg BIOTAArtie.jpg BITTASantana.jpg BIOTAMercedes.jpg BIOTAPuck.jpg GleeKids BlameIt.jpg GleeKids BlameIt2.jpg tumblr mkym3shWpv1qc9onoo6 250.gif ñpoiuyt.jpg tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two